Things said by or about Hammerstein
Hammerstein: "Listen, son... Think of yourself as a soldier -- fighting your way through the battlefield of life -- with shells and grenades blasting all around you... One day you get blasted by a direct hit... the big one! Like -- like your dad dying! But -- even though you're suffering from shell shock... you got to pick yourself up and... keep fighting... be one of life's soldiers..." ''Starlord'' #3. ---- Hammerstein: "Guess war's all I know... all I understand... It's all there is!" 2000 AD prog 391. ---- Narrator: "Battered in a hundred campaigns, he was an eternal warrior... doomed by his programming to fight forever!" 2000 AD prog 392. ---- Hammerstein: "Magnificent... but it's not war... more like murder!" Ibid. ---- Mek-Quake: "Gonna do a really big job on you!" Hammerstein: "Just get on with it, Mek-Quake... You're doing me a favour!" 2000 AD prog 393. ---- Hammerstein (thinking): "Ro-Jaws doesn't understand... After all these years, I'm tired of living. I want to die." 2000 AD prog 396. ---- Hammerstein (narrating): "Mars... big and pink and dusty and dead. The whole planet has an atmosphere of melancholy about it... or so I'm told. Being only a robot, I've obviously never felt sad about anything." 2000 AD annual 1985. ---- Deadlock: "Isn't that your problem? You're afraid of imagination... of losing control..." 2000 AD prog 560. ---- Hammerstein (narrating): "It's all right to kill humans in battle, but not in camps. When they murder civilians, it's an atrocity. When we murder civilians, it's tough retaliatory action. Rebels on our side are freedom fighters. Rebels on their side are terrorists. It's good to love animals. Then kill and eat them. But not children. To have human feelings and yet behave like robots. To ignore the very shapes and beauty we are programmed to admire. I have to find logic... a pattern... but there is no logic to human behaviour." 2000 AD prog 562. ---- Morrigun: "Have you ever asked yourself why you're the butt of every joke? Why no-one ever saved you when Blackblood was torturing you?" Hammerstein: "Yes... it's a question I've often asked." Morrigun: "'Cos no-one can stand a nice guy!" 2000 AD prog 967. ---- Ro-Jaws: "You'll never make it, Ham." Hammerstein: "I'll make it. I'm an ABC Warrior." Ro-Jaws: "You've got to. Ro-Busters will be nothing without you." ''2000 AD'' prog 1962. ---- Ro-Jaws: "I realise now you were on a secret mission so you had to pretend to be a tosser. And I just want to say you did a great job of looking like a complete tosser. You really had me convinced, you know?" Hammerstein: "Thanks, Ro-Jaws. That means a lot to me." ''2000 AD'' prog 1963. ---- Ro-Jaws: "You? The leader of the Warriors? Since when?" Hammerstein: "Well, I'm the one who always makes the decisions." Ro-Jaws: "Yeah, you're the one who does all the heavy lifting, while the others sit back and let you do it 'cos they can't be arsed!" ''2000 AD'' prog 1972. Category:Quotes